Faith (Video Game)
Faith is a Fable prostitute first appearing in Episode 1 of The Wolf Among Us. Her untimely demise in said episode is the catalyst that sets all subsequent events in motion. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith The episode begins with Bigby responding to a call from Toad about the Woodsman going on a drunken rampage in his tenement. Upon Bigby arriving and questioning Toad's lack of glamour, the two realize that there's another person arguing with Woody upstairs. Bigby enters his apartment to find him slapping a girl, and immediately pins him against a wall. The girl spits in Woody's face, enraging him. He then fights Bigby, who makes short work of subduing him and breaking his jaw. Bigby begins questioning the girl, who says that the fighting began when she said she didn't recognize the Woodsman. As they talk, Woody recovers himself and starts mouthing off to Bigby, prompting him to tackle Woody through the wall of the building and onto the street below and knocking both of them unconscious. Woody recovers first and starts to choke out Bigby, almost forcing him to transform into a wolf before the girl sneaks up behind him and buries his axe into the back of his head, causing him to collapse onto the sidewalk. She searches Woody for the money she's owed while Bigby gets himself under control. Finding Woody to be broke, she angrily kicks him and works the axe further into his head, which Bigby can try to stop or allow. He then questions the girl further, but she's reluctant to reveal anything about her employer or even her name, saying that "her lips are sealed". By this point figuring out that she is a prostitute, Bigby asks how much the Woodsman owed her, as he figures it'd probably be bad for her to return empty handed. The girl says she'll be fine, but Bigby has the option of insisting she takes what little money he has. She tells Bigby he's not as bad as everyone says he is, then walks off into the night. Later that night, Snow discovers the girl's severed head on the front steps of the Woodlands. She gets Bigby to investigate, and he finds a ring with a mysterious symbol on it tied to a ribbon in her mouth. Bigby also figures that whatever made the cut was a magical item, and that the head was likely placed there deliberately. After looking up the symbol, they discover that the girl's name was Faith. She was originally from a fable entitled "Donkeyskin", in which she escaped from marrying her father by using a donkeyskin coat to hide her beauty. She was married to a prince named Lawrence, who currently lives in an apartment in The Bronx. Bigby decides to visit Lawrence, after seeing through the mirror that he could be seriously injured. If Bigby decides to visit Lawrence before Toad, he and Snow arrive to see him apparently dead from a gunshot wound. After investigating the apartment for a short while, Bigby starts to think there's something peculiar about whatever happened, as the angle of the bullet in the wall would indicate that the shooter fired from below Lawrence. Snow then notices Lawrence blink, and he quickly wakes up and falls to the floor, blood gushing from his wound. Bigby puts him back in his chair, and Lawrence reveals that he tried to commit suicide because he felt like a burden on Faith. Bigby can decide whether to inform Lawrence of his wife's death, or be vague about her fate. While the questioning is going on, someone knocks on Lawrence's door. Bigby and Snow hide in a closet while Lawrence plays dead. The person breaks through the door and starts searching the apartment. Eventually, Lawrence tries to commit suicide again, or threatens the intuder with his gun. Bigby chases the man out the apartment and soon corners him. He reveals himself to be Tweedledee, and tells Bigby that he's investigating Faith for an employer. Bigby attempts to arrest him, but Tweedledum sneaks up on him and knocks him out. Alternatively, if Bigby visits Lawrence after Toad, he dies from his wounds and Dee is found hiding in the closet. Later, Bigby visits Toad's apartment, where it appears that a fight has gone down. After investigating and later convincing Toad to tell the truth, he reveals that Tweedledum came earlier looking for an item of the Woodsman's. Toad offered him Faith's donkeyskin coat, but he refused and instead beat him up. Bigby and Snow take the coat, and find a note in it for Lawrence saying "I'm sorry". Bigby then decides to visit the Trip Trap bar, hoping to find and question the Woodsman. Upon arriving at the bar, Bigby finds Holly the bartender and Grendel. They claim to have not seen Woody in a while, but Bigby finds sufficient evidence of his being there. He is soon proven correct, as the Woodsman walks out of the bathroom. He is shocked when told that Faith was murdered, and swears that he didn't do it. Bigby can later arrest him in order to find out exactly what he knew about the event, or Tweedledee, who arrives after Bigby fights Grendel. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Mentioned. Book of Fables Entry Faith, otherwise known as Donkeyskin girl, made it through the Exodus from the Homelands with the clothes on her back, her husband, and nothing else. She was once a beautiful princess, happily married to Prince Lawrence of a neighboring kingdom. Her life should have had a happy ending, but the mundane city of New York wasn't kind to her, or her marriage. With no money, Faith found herself turning tricks to make the rent for a cheap apartment on the outskirts of Fabletown. She had a difficult life, but she did what she could to survive in an unfamiliar world. Category:Book of Fables Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Deceased